Top of the World
by TheShadows2523
Summary: Hiccup and Jack decided to take a break from each other once they entered college to "meet new people". Or rather, Jack decided and Hiccup went along with it. But try though he might, he can't get the white haired boy out of his head. (I suck at summaries. Read for a decent story, one of my favorite poems, and kissies)


(So I know I have other fics I should be working on x.x I'm sorry! But my muse just wouldn't leave me alone about this one. This is based on a Boy Meets World episode entitled "Episode 9 - Poetic License, An Ode To Holden Caulfield" The poem in this fic is also from there. Its gorgeous. And I can totally picture Hic writing it. Anyways, enjoy. Sorry if this is really stupid kgjhjkhbkjghb)

Hiccup sighed to himself as he sat in the comfort of his dorm. Or what little comfort it offered. College dorms had a way of feeling like prisons to him. They sure looked enough like one. Small space, with barely enough room for a shabby looking bed and a dresser that looked like it came out of the civil war. The only nice thing was that he didn't have to share it with anyone. Or not with any person at any rate. His black cat Toothless shared the room with him, and he made for pleasant company at times like this as he sat with his thoughts. It had been months now since he and Jackson Frost had broken it off. MONTHS. They both decided that it'd be best if they "took a break" once they entered college in order to "meet new people". Or rather, Jack had decided that. And Hiccup decided he didn't want to stop Jack from experiencing all that college had to offer. He wanted his space, to meet new people, and he didn't want to hold him back. So here he sat, with thoughts of the goofy grinning white haired boy filling his head. Every good time they ever had together, every laugh, every smile swirling around in his head. He swore, burrowing his face under his pillow. Why was this so hard?

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, a certain blonde headed best friend burst through the door, startling him out of his thoughts and sending Toothless flying across the room with a hiss. "Hicccccccuuuuppp. Come on, you can't spend all day in here. Let's go see a movie." The boy groaned.

"Astrid, I just…"

"Want to be alone, I know. You've wanted to be alone for two months. And I've been really patient but I want my best friend back." She said with a huff.

"I know, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll go ok? Just let me get changed." Astrid nodded as the brown haired boy grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. As he got himself ready, her eyes wondered around the room until they fell upon a spiral notebook. Curiously, she took a peek at the cover, which read "Writing Stuff". Hiccup wrote? She frowned. He had never mentioned anything of the sort to her. …Maybe she shouldn't read it, then? But surely… a quick look wouldn't hurt. She flipped through countless writings until she stumbled across one entitled "Top of the World". Her eyes glossed over the page and she began to read.

"You don't know it, but

Sometimes, I go to a hill that overlooks

the landscape's mask of city lights

For a sip of momentary grace.

On this brink of everything I know, I can gain

An eyeful of the lost Atlantis in the human soul,

And a breath that fills my lungs with the air between two stars

If you were now to capture the image of this elation

In the framework of your mind,

Or find transcendence through these words,

Then at most you would know nothing

Of the beauty your existence throws to me.

For mine is a love no experience,

No measure, no words

Could ever degrade into reality by virtue of degree."

The poem made her breath catch. Not only did her best friend write but he was so incredibly talented! And just as she was about to put the book away and pretend like nothing happened, out popped Hiccup with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hiccup! You should have told me you wrote! You're an amazing writer. You should get this stuff published! Or sent to our school newspaper! Or.. Something!" The boy grumbled lightly in response.

"Look Astrid. I don't… really write for anyone but me. I do it to help me get my feelings out, you know?"

"How long ago did you write that last one? Top of the World I mean?" Hiccup's face blanched at the name.

"You read that one?"

"It was for Jack, wasn't it?" His face turned red at this accusation, and Astrid took that as an affirmative. "So? Are you going to show it to him?"

"What are you, nuts? We broke up. Aren't you the one who's been telling me to move on and forget about him? Now suddenly you want me to confess my undying affections like some love-struck high school girl? No thanks."

"Look, I didn't know you felt that strong about him. You owe it to yourself and to him to at least tell him how he feels."

"I already know! Look, he said he wanted to take a break. I refuse to be that desperate boyfriend who begs for him to take me back."

"Look, why don't you just-" She began, before hearing someone clear their throat loudly. They both looked, and their eyes widened. In the doorway stood Jack.

"Uhhh.. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The white haired teen said nervously.

"Nah nothing important, Hiccup here was just telling me about his latest poem." Hiccup's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He sent Astrid the "kill" signal, which she blatantly ignored.

"He writes poetry? I never knew that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It's… not important. I'm not even that good of a writer." Jack scoffed at this.

"I bet everything you write is amazing. Look, I'm sorry to bug you guys. I just wanted to give Hiccup his jacket back." He said, holding out the brown windbreaker in his hands. Astrid smiled and nodded, taking the jacket before glancing back at Jack.

"Thanks. You know, before you go, you should really read one of his poems. They're really good." Hiccup promptly blushed, turning his face so Jack couldn't see. Why was his best friend doing this to him?

"I'd love to, if that's alright with Hic."

"Oh, he's fine with it. Here." Astrid said, handing the white haired teen the spiral notebook opened up to _Top of the World. _"Read this one." Jack nodded as his eyes fell onto the poem. Meanwhile, Hiccup was beside himself. If he could pick a single moment in time to not exist, this would be it. The white haired boy looked up after he finished the poem, his eyes nearly brimming with tears.

"Di-Did you write this for me?" He asked, turning his attention to the brown haired boy beside him.

He remained silent for a minute as the wheels began to turn in his head. How could he get out of this? There had to be a way out of this. But he couldn't think of one! Not with those blue eyes staring into his green ones with still as of yet unshed tears. So instead, he just nodded.

"..After we broke up?" Another nod. "Oh Hic, I'm so… sorry. I didn't know you felt like this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You made such a big deal about meeting new people. I didn't… want to hold you back." At those words, Jack's unshed tears quickly became shed ones as he embraced the boy. This was all his fault. And here all this time Hiccup had never stopped loving him as he floundered around, trying to figure himself out. He just kept apologizing and crying and hugging the brown haired boy for who knows how long. When he finally got a hold of himself, he looked Hiccup in the eyes and began to speak.

"I… Look, I was stupid. So, so stupid."

"Yeah, you were." Hiccup replied. But he was smiling when he said it.

"Can we… start over?"

"I think we just did." The brown haired boy replied, pressing his lips to Jack's, who quickly and fervently returned the kiss. He made a mental note to thank Astrid for this later, who sort of off to the side watching the two with a smile.


End file.
